


you'll find me on my highest tiptoes (shining just for you)

by asahijpeg



Series: snktober month 2020 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Slice of Life, day four: slice of life, historia and ymir live on the same dorm floor, historia is smart and knows what's up, snktober, snktober 2020, ymir is a year older, ymir is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahijpeg/pseuds/asahijpeg
Summary: "yeah. i can wait."in which ymir pines and historia knows about it.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: snktober month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945990
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: SNKTOBER Month 2020





	you'll find me on my highest tiptoes (shining just for you)

sunlight breaks through the blinds into historia’s room, lighting up the small space so brightly with an early morning shimmer that it wakes the girl up. pale blue eyes blink against the harsh light, squinting until her eyes are used to the brightness. one glance at the clock on her desk tells her it’s seven in the morning, so she has plenty of time to laze around until her first class of the day at nine. 

however, being who she is, her body is already wide awake and she’s scooting herself out of bed to get ready for the day. bare feet meet cold laminate floor, sending a shiver up the girl’s spine, and she’s quick to slide her feet into her slippers. turning her tv on and picking out some music to play, she sets her morning routine in motion. she can hear her neighbors begin to stir, girls on either side of her room waking up to start their days too. 

as she’s shrugging on a sweater, she hears a knock at her door; a quick glance tells her it’s getting close to eight, so she’s less inclined to pretend like she’s still asleep. giving herself a once over in her mirror, she opens her dorm room door and smiles when she realizes who it is.

“morning, cutie,” ymir says, her voice caramelly smooth just like her bronze skin. “how are you today?”

“don’t you think it’s a little early to be asking that, ymir? i’ve barely even been up for an hour,” historia replies, but the smile on her face betrays her as she steps to the side to let her friend into her room. “anyways, did you get the homework for general psychology done?”

ymir shrugs as she situates herself in historia’s desk chair, nonchalantly fidgeting with one of the stray pencils the blonde left out. “yeah, turned it in last night about an hour before it was due. thanks for the notes.”

historia smiles brightly and nods, the expression on her face nothing short of angelic. “no problem! i knew you missed class the other day, so i figured it was all i could do to help you out a bit!”

time passes quickly as the two girls chat about everything from school to ymir’s club sport practice and before long, historia’s clock is displaying eight-thirty. without saying anything, she’s picking up her backpack and situating it over her shoulders, ymir following her out the door wordlessly.

“do you wanna get coffee at the student union before you go to class? you have plenty of time,” ymir says, leisurely walking beside the shorter girl, her strides long but slow enough so that her friend can keep up with her.

the blonde seems to ponder the question for a moment before she’s nodding happily once again, shrugging her shoulders underneath the weight of her backpack. “sure, why not. it’s on the way to my class anyways. your treat, though!”

the taller of the two smiles to herself, letting out a breathy laugh. “sure, sure, whatever. just don’t bleed me dry, alright?”

coffee passes by just as quickly and before ymir knows it, she’s seeing historia off into yates hall, a coffee cup in hand and a smile on her face as she gets ready to take on environmental life science. there’s something about the way that her own gaze lingers on the blonde, even long after she’s turned around and set her focus on the doors leading into the building. ymir lets out a sigh and turns on her heels, hands gripping the straps of her own backpack, setting off on her way to her own class.

when historia feels ymir’s gaze finally leave, she lets out a soft breath, her cheeks burning red hot, even as she pushes through the doors into the lecture hall. she’s known for a while that ymir likes her; it’s never been a secret and ymir is far from inconspicuous and subtle. it’s always been minor flirting, a little compliment here and a more than platonic pet name there, but ymir has never come right out and said anything about it and historia doesn’t want to push her into something she isn’t comfortable with.

her lecture crawls at a snail’s pace and historia finds it difficult to focus on the class, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of ymir, her own feelings for the brunette, distracting but welcome all the same. while her professor drones on about dna and phenotypes, she’s busy imagining the way ymir just  _ looks _ warm and inviting in her own special way, bronze skin and dark brown hair and golden eyes all with some kind of inherent draw, even if her personality is a far cry from the aura historia has crafted in her head. 

thinking about ymir, picturing her smile and hearing her laugh, helps the lecture pass a little more easily. historia finds that she’s zoned out most of the content, but pays no mind to it, instead happy to indulge her daydreams. as she gathers her things up once class is dismissed, her mind is still fixated on the thought of seeing ymir once again, even if she saw her an hour ago. as she walks across campus towards the building where ymir currently is, her backpack bumping softly against her, she thinks about the smile that will no doubt stretch across the girl’s tanned features, all freckles and clean smiles. as she stands in the hall outside of the door leading into the classroom ymir is currently in, she has an absent smile on her face, thinking about what they’ll do later, if they’ll go study or if she’ll go visit ymir at her job in the evening.

when ymir finally emerges from the classroom, her attention focused on one of her class friends as they make plans for their study group, historia feels the blush return to her, creeping cooly up the back of her neck, but she ignores it, plasters on the smile that makes her eyes sparkle instead. when ymir finally turns her attention to the girl waiting for her, historia’s eyes glimmer even brighter, as if she’s been waiting her whole  _ life _ for ymir.

the taller girl etches on a loose, toothy grin and laughs a rough chuckle, her own brown irises dark with mirth. the pair exchange a couple of words and then they’re off towards the dining hall to grab an early lunch and start on their reading for their next psychology assignment. as they exit the building, ymir slings her arm over historia’s shoulders, keeping the blonde pressed against her side, and historia can’t help but look up happily at her companion, her eyes shining with nothing short of absolute, pure love. they make eye contact for just a split second, where ymir is clearly a little bit more nervous, a little more hesitant and unsteady in her actions than she normally is.

_ yeah, _ she thinks to herself as she returns her gaze to the path ahead of her.  _ i can wait until she’s ready _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "mirroball" by taylor swift, folklore (2020)
> 
> a day late because i had work. i'm not a huge fan of this one bc i find slice of life kind of hard to write, but i still think it's cute. very dialogue light, more of a study on the turning point of their relationship.


End file.
